Master and Apprentice System
='Getting Started'= 'The Interface' 1. This allows you to invite a player to be your master. 2. This allows you to leave your current master. 3. Allows you to join challenges with selected apprentice or your master. 4. Recruits an apprentice. 5. Expels an apprentice. 6. Shows a screen with the level-up rewards. 7. Resets the challenged / instances if you lose / fail. 'Getting A Master' You can get a master by pressing the button labelled as '1' - Invite Master, or by right-clicking a player's icon and choosing "Seek Apprenticeship". You can have only one master at a time. The benefit of having a master is that you get experience and drop rate buffs. There are two buffs, one of which is passive (always active) and one which is activated when you are in a party with your master and in the same channel. The passive one increases the experience gained from kills, while the activated one increases both experience and loot drop rate. These party buffs scale depending on your master's level. Currently, there are 3 levels: Level 1: "Elementary master" gives +5% exp and +5% loot drop rate. Their passive buff gives +5% exp. Level 2: "Intermediate master" gives +10% exp and +10% loot drop rate. Their passive buff gives +10% exp. Level 3: "Advanced master" gives +15% exp and +15% loot drop rate. Their passive buff gives +15% exp. You can see your master's level in the "Master Information" box. You can leave a master at any time by pressing the button labelled '2' - Master Farewell. NOTE ~ If you choose to leave your master or an apprentice, you will need to wait until 6:00 in-game time (6 AM EST/EDT) in order to get more apprentices or to get a new master! 'Getting Apprentices & Increasing Your Master Level' After you are level 40, you can recruit apprentices by pressing the button labelled '4' - Recruit Apprentices. People can also request to be your apprentice by right clicking you, and then hitting "Seek Apprenticeship". You or them will then have to confirm that they can be your apprentice. Getting apprentices doesn't really have any benefits - it just gives them buffs when you're online or in a party with them. It does give you rewards when your apprentice levels up, though. Also, by doing challenges with your apprentices and master, you can increase your master points. Your master points are on the interface as shown above, labelled "Masters: #", where # is the ammount of your master points. In the example above the master has 75 master points. Please note that the maximum number of apprentices you can have at a time varies with level. 'Leveling Up As A Master' *'Elementary Master:' This is the first level. You become an elementary master when you're at least level 40 and you recruit an apprentice. *'Intermediate Master:' Once you acquire at least 500 master points along with at least 2 apprentices, you can spend your master points to become an Intermediate Master. Doing this will upgrade the buffs you provide to your apprentices to level 2, as said above. (See "Getting A Master") *'Advanced Master:' After you become an Intermediate Master and once you acquire a further 2000 master points along with at least 4 apprentices, you can become an Advanced Master. Again, doing this will upgrade the buffs you provide to your apprentices, this time to level 3, as said above. (See "Getting A Master") When you've acquired the specified amount of master points and apprentices, you can level up by going to Jale NPC Maestro Mashalt at X:125, Y:256. 'Rewards' These are shown by clicking the button labeled '6' - Level Up Rewards. When the apprentice reaches a certain level, both the master and the apprentice will earn the corresponding bag to that level. Also, when the apprentice levels up, the master will gain master points for every level gained. (Also corresponding to the level) 'Mentor Certificates From Bags' As mentioned, at certain levels, the master and apprentice will receive bags as a reward. In these bags, there are various mentor certificates that you receive. These can be handed in at the Jale NPC Senior Mentor Raymin at X:125, Y;258 when you have Mentor Certificate x20, and you will receive a "Master's fortune bag" for handing them in. ((((((((((((((( Expel - just have to wait 24 hours then you can recruit again ..... )))))))))) ='Challenge 1: The Apprenticeship Station'= 'How to Start' You can start the challenge by going to the Master-Apprentice tab after pressing "O" and selecting the apprentice you wish to do a challenge with. Once you've selected them, it will have the three challenges available underneath, with a button that says "Teleport". Click "Teleport" to send a request to your apprentice or master to enter the dungeon. You can also click Participate in Challenge if you'd prefer. 'The Aim of the First Challenge' The aim of the first challenge is for the Old Master to protect the Apprentice. Either person can take on either role (i.e. the apprentice can be the Old Master) and each role gets a certain skill set to fulfill their task. Mobs will come and attack the apprentice, and if the apprentice receives 5 stacks of the mobs' debuff, you will lose. You can see this below. 'The First Room' 1. First, speak to Aldon to choose either Old Master or Apprentice depending on which role you want to be. The Old Master will be killing mobs running at the apprentice, whilst the apprentice runs away and gives MP to the Old Master (both players can't be the Old Master). You can see this in the screenshots below. 2. Once you've both selected your roles, you must both click "I am ready to take on the challenge" at Aldon, and then one person clicks "Let the challenge begin!" to start. 3. Mobs will now start spawning and running at the apprentice. *'As a master:' I suggest you stand where they spawn and AoE as soon as they spawn. This will stun them all, and then take out the ones nearest to the apprentice first. (As they will reach the apprentice first.) Also make sure you pay attention to the wave timer, located in the top right beside your map. You should be keeping an eye on your mana too - If it is low, notify your apprentice! There are two waves of mobs to repel. *'As an apprentice:' If you have any gear that gives you movement speed, I highly recommend you equip it. I also suggest you stand on one side of the room (either on the left or right side, but not the middle) so that one side of the goblins takes longer to reach you. This gives your master more time to kill them, and also allows you to escape easier if they get close. Keep checking the Old Master's mana! If they run out and the mobs reach you, it'll be difficult to kite them and give your master mana at the same time. You can see the set-up in the screenshot below, with the mobs spawning on the far end. I am sticking to the left side to make it so that the far side mobs take longer to reach me (I am the apprentice). Maelle is running to the mobs and will AoE them, then kill them one-by-one (She is the master). 'The Second Room' 1. This is the exact same as the first room. First, you just go to Aldon and say you're ready. One person says 'Start the challenge' again. 2. Now you fight off the mobs again, using the same tactics. However, you should pay attention to the new mob: the goblin wizard. The goblin wizard casts a de-buff which will slow whichever person it casts it on - this can be the master or the apprentice. This will make it difficult to run away as an apprentice. It will also make it difficult to kill the goblins as a master. Therefore: *'As a master:' I recommend you AoE when they spawn, as normal. Then, kill the wizard nearest to the apprentice, and clean up the goblins on that side. Once done, go to the ones which spawned on the opposite side and kill the wizard first, following up with the rest of the goblins. Again, there are two waves of these mobs. *'As an apprentice:' Again, I suggest staying on one side. However, pay particular attention to the wizards running at you. When they get close, I'd use the 100% speed buff and run away from them before they can slow you. Again, you can see this below. 'The Third (Last) Room' 1. You know the drill - Ready up and start the challenge again. 2.'This room is a little different again. It has the normal goblins and also the wizards, but it also has a speedy little turtle! *'As a master: As normal, AoE to stun them all as they spawn. However, this time you must get rid of the turtle first. It is very fast and the apprentice will not be able to kite it unless they have a lot of speed. Then, deal with the wizards and finally the goblins. *'As an apprentice:' You have to be a bit more careful. You have a lot less space width-wise (due to the size of the room) and so you should still go to one side, but give yourself more time to run to the side before they reach you. Be sure to avoid the wizards, and if your master is unable to kill speedy - save your 100% speed buff to run from him. Once you've done this, you've completed the first challenge! Once done, you will see the timed event pop-up as "Successful" and will be teleported out shortly after. ='Challenge 2: Territory Battle'= After completing the first challenge, you can then start this one. You can get to it the same way as you got to the first one. Open up the Master-Apprentice interface, select your master or the apprentice you wish to the challenge with, then click Teleport or Participate in Challenge. You can see this in the screenshot below: 'The Aim of the Second Challenge' In this challenge, the aim is to defend two crystals. One person will go to one of them, and the other will go to the other crystal. The two rooms are slightly different: Tower Crystal: In this one, you just simply need to defend your tower. You will receive buffs from the other crystal after certain time lengths which will help you to defend it. Particularly if you're lower than level 70 (the mobs' level), these will be very useful to you. Note that if this crystal is broken, you will lose the challenge The Dragon Lair Crystal: On this side, you have to defend the crystal and you get to choose three buffs at the start. The more you defend this side, the more buffs that will be received on the other side. However, at any time you can go to the tower crystal to help defend. Be aware that once you've gone there, you can't get back! (The tower crystal will therefore not receive buffs, since your crystal will fall.) This crystal can be broken without failing the challenge - It's only for getting buffs on the other side. 'The Challenge' 1. Pick your rooms. Only one person should go in each room. I suggest that the higher level defends the Tower Crystal, as they spawn level 70 mobs. The Dragon Lair Crystal spawns level 40 mobs. (Both get buffs that help to complete the task, regardless.) *'Tower Crystal:' I suggest waiting for a few minutes to give your partner a few minutes, just to familiarize themselves with the buffs and such on their side. In the mean-time, why not check your gear? *'Dragon Lair Crystal:' You should read the buffs you can take before starting, which you can do by going to the board (see the screenshot above). It will let you read the effects of the 5 buffs he offers. Remember: you can only pick 3. If you are low level, I personally suggest the following 2 and one other: 1. Iron Bar of Healing. (Makes you tanky) 2. Chill Out! (Allows you to deal very high damage - you can 1 shot all of the foes) 3. Pick any other, really. 2. Once you're both ready, you can start the challenge. The exits will be blocked off when the challenge starts, and it will show Timed Event: Territory Battle activated! Tower Crystal: If your teammate is protecting the dragon lair crystal, you will receive buffs to help you fulfill your task. 3. Simply keep fighting off the waves of enemies until the timed event ends! Simple. ='Challenge 3: Great Mushroom Refuge'= 'How to Start' Once again, the next challenge will now be available on the Master-Apprentice interface. Click Teleport to get teleported to the next challenge. 'The Aim of the Third Challenge' The aim of this challenge is to get out of the maze before the time expires. As a bonus objective, you can also collect the "escape guides" and receive a 1-hour buff at the end of the challenge. You can see this buff in the screenshot below. 'The Challenge' 1. You can both start the challenge by talking to Nymar, then selecting that you're ready. If you wish, you can read the rules on the board first - however, they're pretty standard rules and aren't worth spending too much time on reading. You can see this below: You'll be transformed into a mushroom and teleported into the maze when you've both pressed ready. 2. You'll start off in a room with only one way to exit. I suggest both of you stick together and go down the same routes until you've figured out way around the maze. The layout does not change, and so after doing it a few times you should find your way around. 3. As you go around, you can pick up the guides (as already mentioned) by stepping on the guides. They can also be used as markers to see where you've already been, because stepping on them twice will not trigger the guide. (This means you've already been here if you don't get a guide. You can check your progress by clicking the star icon next to your map. 4. You should also note that Gang Leader Master Earl will follow you around and attack you. Every attack will stack up a buff, and at 3 stacks it will stun you. Note: This currently doesn't stun you, as it is broken. 5. Eventually, you will reach the final room. Make sure both you and your partner step into the flashing circle, as you must both be in it to finish the challenge. If you're struggling to complete this challenge, Samurai has made a guide which can help you complete it here. ='Challenge Rewards'= After each challenge, you will receive mail from Mashalt, giving you small rewards for each challenge. You can see the drops from each bag below: You may also receive or sprite skill blueprints from these: The notebook paper is for making the sprite skill blueprints at an alchemist. Sprite skills are usable when your sprite is in combat mode, and the sprite skills can be cast. You can read more about the manual sprite skill battle system here. Both apprentice and master will receive these bags. Please note that you can only do each challenge once each day, and hence you can only get one of each bag each day. The challenges will reset at 7 AM EST/EDT (aka in-game time) each day. ='Credits'= *'RisingBlade' ~ for writing up the original guide here Category:Guides Category:Game Basics